


TMNT Spooky Gift Exchange 2020- Infected Wasp

by NightNeko9



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Other, Spooky gift, TMNT Spooky, TMNT Spooky Gift Exchange 2020, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightNeko9/pseuds/NightNeko9
Summary: To Warning: Gore&Flesh
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Tmnt Spooky Gift Exchange 2020





	TMNT Spooky Gift Exchange 2020- Infected Wasp

**Author's Note:**

> Gift to: RemmusHound  
> Hope you like this!! ^^ <3


End file.
